parnuwikiaorg_et-20200214-history
Eduard Tubina ümbermatmine
Täna on . Siin lehel toimub Eduard Tubina ümbermatmise planeerimine. Planeerimisprotsess Annotatsioon Pressiteade Esmaspäeval, 18. juunil 2018 kell 13 leiab Tallinna Metsakalmistul aset Eduard Tubina ja tema abikaasa ümbermatmisega seotud mälestustseremoonia. Ümbermatmine toimub helilooja perekonna ettepanekul ning erinevate eesti kultuuri- ja muusikainstitutsioonide koostöös. Teisipäeval, 19. juunil 2018 kell 13 toimub Estonia kontserdisaalis mälestuskontsert, kus Eduard Tubina loomingut esitavad pianist Ivari Ilja, viiuldaja Sigrid Kuulmann ja Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester dirigent Neeme Järvi juhatusel. Eduard Tubin (1905-1982) on eesti muusika suurkuju, kelle loomingu keskmes asub sümfooniline muusika. Tubin on kümne lõpetatud sümfoonia, mitme instrumentaalkontserdi ja orkestrisüidi, aga ka ooperite "Barbara von Tisenhusen" ja "Reigi õpetaja" ning balleti "Kratt" autor. Tubin on rahvuslik helilooja, kuid helilooja avar arusaam rahvuslikkusest võimaldas seda väljendada ka julgelt modernistliku helikeele kaudu, põlgamata vajadusel ära atonaalsust või džässi. Hoolimata mitmeplaanilisusest on Tubina looming aga alati äratuntavalt isikupärane. Nagu paljud teised eesti loomeinimesed, põgenes Tubin 1944. aastal saabuvate nõukogude vägede eest Rootsi. Ka Rootsi perioodil kirjutatud teostes säilitab tema helikeel selgelt rahvuslikud jooned. Eesti jaoks rasketel aegadel aitas Tubina muusika säilitada usku rahva ja rahvuskultuuri edasikestmisesse. Erika Tubin (1916-1983) abiellus heliloojaga 1941. aastal, olles Vanemuise teatri balletitantsija ja hiljem näitleja. Ta kirjutas libretod abikaasa ballettidele ”Kratt” ja ”Siurulind”. Rootsis töötas ta joonestajana. Helilooja ja tema abikaasa on praegu maetud Stockholmi Skogskyrkogårdeni kalmistule, kus esmaspäeval, 4. juunil 2018 kell 13 toimub ärasaatmistseremoonia. On Monday, 18 June 2018 a commemorative ceremony of reburial of Eduard Tubin and his wife takes place in Tallinn Metsakalmistu. The ceremony starts at 1:00 PM. The reburial is initiated by Eduard Tubin's son Eino Tubin and has been carried out in cooperation between different cultural and musical institutions of Estonia. On Tuesday, 19 June 2018, a concert dedicated to Eduard Tubin takes place in Estonia Concert Hall at 1:00 PM. Tubin's works are performed by pianist Ivari Ilja, violinist Sigrid Kuulmann, and Estonian National Symphony Orchestra with Neeme Järvi conducting. Eduard Tubin (1905-1982) is a symphonist and one of the most remarkable composers in Estonian music. He is an author of ten completed symphonies, several instrumental concertos and orchestral suites, operas "Barbara von Tisenhusen" and "Parson of Reigi", as well as ballet "The Goblin". Tubin is a national composer, but his broad understanding of nationalism allowed him to express his ideas using a bold modernist idiom including atonality and jazz. Despite the multifacetedness the style of works of the composer is always recognizable. Due to arriving Soviet troops, Tubin, as many other Estonian artists, fled to Sweden in 1944. His works written during Swedish period retain their national idiom. As such they helped to maintain the faith that Estonian nation and culture would survive despite the hard times. Erika Tubin (1916-1983) got married with Eduard Tubin in 1941. She was a dancer and later an actress in Vanemuine Theatre in Tartu. She also wrote libretti for ballets "The Goblin" and "Wonderbird". She worked as a draftsman in Sweden. Eduard and Erika Tubin have been buried in Stockholm Skogskyrkogården cemetery. On Monday, 4 June 2018 there is a short departure ceremony in Skogskyrkogården cemetery at 1:00 PM. Lisalause institutsioonidele tseremoonia kava planeerimiseks Palun teatage, kas soovite pidada kõne # 4. juunil 2018 kell 13 ärasaatmistseremoonial Stockholmi Skogskyrkogårdeni kalmistul # 18. juunil 2018 kell 13 mälestustseremoonial Tallinna Metsakalmistul Please inform if you want to hold a speech # # Kirjeldus Eesti Heliloojate Liit koostööpartneritega korraldab eesti rahvushelilooja Eduard Tubina ja tema abikaasa ümbermatmist Stockholmist Tallinna Metsakalmistule. Eduard Tubin ja tema abikaasa on tuhastatud ning maetud Stockholmi Skogskyrkogårdeni kalmistule, haud nr 32 31 02097. Stockholmi sõidab matuseauto. Stockholmi surnuaia administratsioon tegeleb haua lahtikaevamisega. Eesti poolt on kaasas spetsialist, kes kogub lahkunute põrmud uutesse urnidesse. Stockholmist võetakse kaasa ka hauakivi. Tallinnas valmistatakse ette haud Metsakalmistul. Tallinnasse jõudes toimub väike tseremoonia kõigepealt sadamas ja seejärel väike ümbermatmistseremoonia Metsakalmistul. Metsakalmistul tehakse pärast ümbermatmist haud korda: tehakse üks kääbas, hauale läheb Stockholmist kaasa toodud hauakivi. Metsakalmistul toimub Eduard Tubina sünnipäeval, 18.6.2018, mälestustseremoonia, mille raames eemaldatakse hauakivilt must kangas. Mälestustseremooniale järgneb mälestusbankett. 19.6.2018 toimub Estonia kontserdisaalis mälestuskontsert, millel esinevad Sigrid Kuulmann, Ivari Ilja ja ERSO, dirigent Neeme Järvi Ajakava P 3.6.2018 * 18.00 D-Terminal. Laev Tallinn-Stockholm E 4.6.2018 * 10.15 Värtahamnen. Saabumine Stockholmi. Minek surnuaiale. Põrmu kogumine uude urni. Koha ärasaatmistseremooniaks ettevalmistamine. * 13.00 Stockholmi Skogskyrkogården'i surnuaed. Ärasaatmistseremoonia. Kungl. Musikaliska akademien, Rootsi Eestlaste Liit (REL) |Sverigeesternas Riksförbund * 17:30 Värtahamnen. Laev Stockholm-Tallinn T 5.6.2018 * 10:00 D-Terminal. saabumine Tallinnasse. Vastuvõtmistseremoonia * 13.00 Tallinna Metsakalmistu. Väike ümbermatmistseremoonia E 18.6.2018 13.00 Tallinna Metsakalmistu. Mälestustseremoonia. Vox Clamantis KAVA Eino Tubina sõnavõtt Eduard Tubin (18.06.1905 - 17.11.1982) :Ave Maria ::Vox Clamantis 15.00 Teletorni restoran. Mälestusbankett. KUTSED T 19.6.2018 13.00 Estonia kontserdisaal. Mälestuskontsert. Ivari Ilja, Sigrid Kuulmann, Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester, dirigent Neeme Järvi KAVA Eduard Tubin (18.06.1905 - 17.11.1982) :Ballaad Mart Saare teemale (1945) :::Ivari Ilja, klaver :Sonaat sooloviiulile (1962) :::Sigrid Kuulmann, viiul :Viies sümfoonia h-moll (1946) ::Allegro energico ::Andante ::Allegro assai :::Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester :::Dirigent Neeme Järvi Toimkond * Kerri Kotta (Tubina ühing) * Märt-Matis Lill (Heliloojate liit) * Mari-Liis Rebane (Heliloojate liit) * Kadri Lassmann (Interpreetide liit= * Kristjan Hallik, Jaanika Saarmets (ERSO) * Jaan-Eik Tulve (Vox Clamantis) * Andrus Kallastu (Schönbergi ühing) * Ursula Tähepõld (Tallinna Krematoorium) Koostöös * Rahvusvaheline Eduard Tubina Ühing * Eesti Heliloojate Liit * Eesti Interpreetide Liit * Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester * Vox Clamantis * Kultuuriministeerium * Kultuurkapital * Tallinna Krematoorium